


Hurt

by JessicaMariana



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-12
Updated: 2013-10-12
Packaged: 2017-12-29 04:40:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1001011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JessicaMariana/pseuds/JessicaMariana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel seeks protection at Bobby’s house after a fight, knowing someone will be there to take care of him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hurt

“Oh my God, Cas, what happened?”

I staggered forward, after revealing myself back in Bobby’s kitchen, trying to grab anything steady in my way to lean against. But feeling weak from the fight against one of Raphael’s men, my knees gave way and I fell to the floor. Dean was quick to get down on his knees, catching me before my head hit the floor. H held me in his arms like he’d held Sam so many times before, just looking at me in shock and confusion. His strong arms were trying to shake me back into consciousness, but I was too weak. I fell into darkness, closing my eyes, only to open them, feeling disoriented.

“Hey, Cas, you with us?”

Dean was leaning over me, looking worried as usual whenever I appeared out of thin air after loosing a battle.

“What happened?” Dean asked leaning back on the wooden chair he was seated on, next to the red, run down couch in Bobby’s study which I had, probably, been carried to.

“Raphael’s men had found me,” I explained trying to sit up, but feeling dizzy halfway and had to lie back down. I had to close my eyes. “They must’ve had some---” I moaned, feeling like someone had stabbed me in the side. I put both hands on the exact spot of the pain and hurled myself up, off the couch, looking at my hands that were smeared with blood.

“Oh my God,” Sam said rushing to my side, putting a steady hand on my shoulder to keep me up. Dean took my other shoulder and looked at me, speechless.

I still looked at my hands, covering the wound, feeling dizzier for each passing second.

“I think they got me,” I said in disbelief and turned my eyes to Dean.

“Sam, get some bandages and a needle and thread,” Dean ordered, feeling panicked while keeping his eyes on me, in case I’d faint again.

I felt weak and just wanted to close my eyes, but I kept myself upright trying to focus on Sam who rushed into the kitchen. I didn’t want to scare the boys any more, considering I already had done that once this night. But staggering as I stood there, I couldn’t focus on anything.

“Cas,” Dean said trying to lock his eyes with mine. “Lay back down. You’re going to faint again if you strain yourself.”

“Yeah, you’re--- I probably should,” I said squinting towards Dean, trying to see through the dizziness, my vision going black again.

“Hey, hey, hey,” Dean repeated several times, gently laying me back on the couch. “Stay with me, you hear? I’m going to fix you.”

 

I felt everything Dean did to me. He cleaned my wound making it burn worse than before, but I was incapable of moving. Then he stuck the needle in my soft skin. It didn’t hurt as much, but feeling the needle piercing my skin time after time, slowly digging itself through my flesh almost made it worse than the burning of the alcohol. Keeping my eyes closed I grabbed the sides of the couch as the needle stopped moving and Dean called my name.

“Are you with me?” he asked pressing a cloth against the stitches. “Cas? Can you hold this for a moment?”

I grabbed the cloth and slowly opened my eyes. As I turned them towards where Dean had been sitting I noticed he was already on the other side of the room.

“I’m sorry,” I said, feeling embarrassed for making the brothers worry more.

“Why are you apologizing?” Dean said with his back to me, going through bottles of liquor on a side table and finally grabbing one, taking a sip.

I didn’t have the energy to argue, so I just watched him silently. He sat back down next to me on the chair he’d been sitting on earlier, and then told me that Sam had gone out to buy some bandages.

“Actually,” Dean said leaning his arms against his knees, looking away from me. “We have bandages. I just wanted him out of here for a while. I just really wanted some time alone with you.”

I blushed, looking away from him, out the dirty window, at the grey sky. Dean and I had had this secret relationship for some time now. Every time we were alone we’d take a moment just being together. Sometimes we just sat really close to each other, wrapping out legs together, invading each other’s personal space, which Dean otherwise would be very strict about. Sometimes he would touch me, make me weak all over and hold me tight against his body.

Now, as I lay there bruised and hurt, I sighed, thinking of the things we couldn’t do, even if we were alone. I got too dizzy whenever I moved and my body hurt so badly now. But knowing we were alone, I wanted to feel his touch no matter what. I wanted to feel his weight on top of me, like he had done so many times before, in the darkness of the different motel rooms, in the musky scent of the Impala’s leather, and on the side of some road. I wanted his muscular arms wrapped around me holding me together as he thrust himself inside me.

“Dean,” I whispered, looking back at him, slowly slipping my free hand inside my pants.

He leaned closer to me, giving me a kiss, gently biting my lower lips as he inhaled, keeping his eyes closed as he kissed me again. I was trembling, my hands were shaking and I panted hungrily for more of Dean’s soft lips against mine. I was completely taken by the way Dean was moving his tongue against mine, forgetting everything that hurt, letting go of the cloth I was pressing against my stitches. I moved that hand to Dean’s neck, holding his face tight against mine.

“Dean,” I sighed leaning my head back against the armrest of the couch, letting go of him. “I need more. I want to feel you on top of me.”

“You’re hurt,” he said picking up the abandoned cloth, looking at my wound.

“I will heal in time.”

Dean deliberated for a moment, but giving in for both our needs, he slowly sat down in the other end of the couch, between my legs, gently leaning over me. He kissed my naked torso, leaving a trail of faint hickies here and there. He knew no one would question them, because I was already so bruised. Hungrily kissing my nipples, Dean started undoing my pants, leaving me with nothing else to do than just lay there and watch. I called his name over and over in a low whisper, closing my eyes, feeling dizzy again. This time it wasn’t the pain taking over, but pleasure. I could feel him pulling my pants down, just enough to reach my shaft, stroking it slowly.

“Dean,” I said again, running my fingers through his short hair. “Faster… Harder…”

He did as I begged and started jerking me with a slightly firmer grip and a faster pace. I moaned each time he reached the head, teasingly running a finger over the tip.

It didn’t take me long to reach the point of climax. The big hand around my shaft, the soft lips against my pale skin and the weight of his body against mine hand always made me go crazy. As I shot my load over my stomach I flexed muscles I shouldn’t have flexed. The wound in my side felt more than the pleasure I just reached, making me moan louder than before, grabbing Dean by the shoulders and digging my thumbs into his collarbones.

“Damn it, Cas,” Dean moaned arching his back, leaning his head against my chest.

“I’m sorry,” I panted and let go, leaving red marks under his shirt where my hands had been.

Dean wiped my stomach with the bloodied cloth, using the clean parts before he got up. I pulled my pants back up, observing Dean as he took another sip from a bottle of liquor.

“You didn’t come,” I said quietly letting my eyes rest on Dean’s obviously hard bulge under the thick layer of denim.

“I’ll take care of it myself,” he said putting the bottle on the table, turning towards me. “I don’t want to hurt you.”

I lay silent for a moment as he threw me a new, clean cloth telling me to hold it against my wound. He silently walked out of the room, probably heading for the bathroom.

“Thank you,” I said.

**Author's Note:**

> If you wish to spread this on tumblr, please reblog it from me: [lustfullygazing](http://lustfullygazing.tumblr.com/)


End file.
